youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
EmKay
|username = UC97M90UHlNm5HkOV6hay1jQ |image = Damien Lee PFP.jpeg |style = Reddit Reading |join date = December 6, 2016 |vids = 45+ |update = Daily |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Damien Lee (born ),https://youtu.be/HELOlNssxTI?t=40 better known online as EmKay, is an American YouTuber who uploads videos of him voice acting various Reddit Readings. He is one of the EmKay owners along Zach Frost and various editors. The channel was previously owned by Slazo, an Australian YouTuber. Content r/cursedcomments A popular subreddit which consists of users commenting on a video, which it's so called "cursed". In EmKay's videos on r/cursedcomments, Damien will voice over a picture, and/or comment on the picture. r/crappydesign A popular subreddit which consists of people and brands trying to make a product, picture, or something else of that nature but failing at it. In EmKay's video series of r/crappydesign, Damien will either read a phrase in broken english or comment on a messed up picture. r/therewasanattempt A popular subreddit which consists of people trying to do something, but not quite succeeding at it, thus resulting in a "You Tried" scenario. r/facepalm A popular subreddit which consists of people posting cringeworthy, humiliating, embarrassing, or downright stupid things. Depending on the post, Damien either simply comments on posts, or voice acts them if the posts are more lengthy. r/woooosh A subreddit where people make bad jokes (Such as Isaac Newton invented gravity, Batman died in Endgame, colorblind people unable to see the word forms of colors or objects altogether etc.) that someone always thinks they're taking it seriously and feel the need to correct them. Said someone usually gets a reply that says "r/wooooosh", meaning it's a joke. Damien always reads the "jokes". r/cursedimages A subreddit that consists of images that are called "cursed" due to their disturbing nature. Damien has currently only done one video on this subreddit. r/awfuleverything This subreddit contains images that aren't cursed, just absolutely horrifying. Damien has done 4 videos on this subreddit, and 2 collaborations with EzPz (Zach). r/blursedimages A subreddit that consists of images that are "blursed", a combination of both cursed and blessed. r/blessedimages A subreddit that consists of very wholesome images and posts, thus being "blessed". Said images are usually of animals, and thus Damien gushes over them. r/comedycemetery A subreddit that consists of jokes that are typically considered terrible. r/comedyheaven A subreddit that consists of jokes that are typically considered funny. r/youngpeopleyoutube A subreddit that consists of comments and videos on YouTube that are made by kids, which they are normally nonsensical, have bad spelling, etc. r/thanksihateit A subreddit that consists of very unappealing images. r/mildlyinfuriating A subreddit that consists of posts of situations that can easily infuriate someone. Damien tends to note some instances where the situation can be fixed. r/a**holedesign A popular subreddit where people post things that depict various money-grubbing schemes made by companies in order to make people buy their products. r/technicallythetruth A subreddit where people make posts that, as the title suggests, are technically true. r/emkay Damien's own subreddit, consisting of posts dedicated to him and his humor. He read some of the numerous posts to celebrate reaching 1 million subscribers. Members of EmKay *Bradley (editor) *Damien Lee (narration engagement) *Darcy (posts supervision) *Heath (editor) *Jack (editor) *Jill (editor) *Slazo (narration management) *Nehemiah (editor) *Reuben (editor) *Zach Frost(secondary narrator) He has also collaborated with Cowbelly on many occasions, and they even joint own their own reddit channel. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: September 18, 2019 Trivia *Damien used to work at Target.https://youtu.be/qJTuuLpjr6g?t=270 *Damien can do the Chills impression, as seen on some of EmKay's videos. *Damien used to make GMod gameplays.https://youtu.be/ftDedxRjj6I?t=460 *Damien owns a couple of rabbits.https://youtu.be/ftDedxRjj6I?t=699 *Damien is 6 feet and 4 inches tall. *Damien is a Pokemon fan. *Damien can do many different impressions. *Damien has his own SubReddit, r/EmKay, and to celebrate reaching 1 million subscribers, he read the top posts from said SubReddit. *Damien and a YouTuber named Cowbelly together created a channel called GeeZee, an Ask Reddit channel. **Due to that, he got a guest narrator, Zach Frost, a voice actor extraordinaire and host of EzPz. *Damien has a sister named Emily Lee (born ). *Damien used to be known as Vehkz. References Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:One Million Subscribers